This invention relates generally to a dollie for maneuvering palletized material and is particularly useful for maneuvering large palletized loads within a rail car from a position where the load is deposited just inside the doorway to other portions of the rail car on either side of the doorway.
Previously, it has been the experience that palletized material, particularly those palletized loads of a large size, could not be maneuvered by forklift into any portion of the rail car except into the space opposite the doorway. An example of this problem is that which was experienced in the shipping by rail of palletized material measuring 48".times.120".times.50". Pallet loads of this size, could be fork lifted through the 10' 6" wide doorway of a 50 foot or 60 foot rail car to be stored in and unloaded from only that portion of the rail car directly opposite the doorway.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for manually maneuvering with reasonable ease, a palletized load of material in directions to the left and to the right of the direction of fork entry of the pallet.
It is another object of the invention to provide for the lateral maneuvering of a palletized load of material where there is limited space to the front and rear of the pallet load.